1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the use of carbon nanotube technology in the field of sensor applications. More specifically, this invention relates to processes for forming and functionalizing of carbon nanotube field effect transistors (“CNTFETs”) for use in specific sensor systems, such as chemical and biological sensors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sensor technology has long been an active area of interest to numerous entities including the medical community, law enforcement, national defense and basic research. The ability to accurately detect and analyze the presence (or absence) of various molecules in central to many applications. By way of specific example, the medical community continues to seek non-invasive or minimally invasive ways to monitor patient health. Commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 6,887,202 describes various approaches to transdermal monitoring. The teachings and descriptions of U.S. Pat. No. 6,887,202 are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
The present application describes an improved sensor configuration compatible with many of the configurations described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,887,202, wherein the improved sensor meets current demands for reduced size and improved sensing characteristics.